


The Back of the Ace

by shinru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Smut, Underwear, i honestly dont know what im doing i just want them to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru
Summary: Warm hands clung to Bokuto's wide and strong back, Akaashi's fingers digging on the skin, making his own marks. He loved clinging to it, feeling the hard muscles on his palms. It was the same back they featured in billboards, shown on television and printed in magazines. But this back is his. Onlyhis.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Akaashi Keiji's Parents, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	The Back of the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing, I feel so lost while writing this fic HAHAHA this is like combination of day 2 and day 3 for NSFW BokuAka Week and a bit from the line prompts from the manga //runs away//

A huge billboard sat on top of the Japan Volleyball Association’s building, like it wanted to replace the scorching sun as the man leaped on the air in a spiking position, his back covering the whole advertisement. It was a beautiful sight, a representation of one’s dream in the athlete’s back. 

Akaashi put his hand on his head, shielding the ray of sunlight casting down on him to see the same back that he clings into when the night was getting deep and heavy. A smile tugged on his lips as he looked at the broad shoulder and wide back–the back of the ace.

When people were beginning to thicken on the busy road, he decided to continue walking, his pace faster than before with the hopes of seeing Bokuto right away. Travelling from Tokyo to Osaka, three hours in the fast train, it’s like one of his normal routines. Bokuto does it too, three hours of travel and two nights together. It is never enough. It will never be. But it’s like an unspoken promise, meeting in the middle and sharing all the things in between. 

* * *

Bokuto-san

7:05 AM

They’ll be out of our apartment until tomorrow, want to come over? \\(◍°▽°◍) /

* * *

A single message made Akaashi jump in the train after working half a day, thankful that Udai sorted his brains out for the next installment of his series, granting him extra free time for this coming weekend. It’s been two weeks since they haven’t seen each other. Akaashi was already on his wit’s end, craving for Bokuto’s touch and longing for his warmth. 

A tingling feeling settled on his stomach when he felt the thing stuck on his lower back, plunging deep as he walked. It was something that he impulsively prepared for Bokuto. Something that he wasn't sure if he would regret or not. 

_Shameful_ , he thought but the pleasure that he wanted to make Bokuto feel was more important than what he was feeling right now. He wanted to see how wrecked he would be if Bokuto saw him taking the toy from his insides.

 _Terrifying_. It was what he felt when he put that thing inside him; an unfamiliar feeling invading his body. But being in a relationship with Bokuto taught him how to turn something terrifying into something fun. 

_"Think of what's fun, not easy!"_

It didn’t take long for him to reach the huge apartment building, funded by the association to cater to the athletes needs. The whole MSBY team has their own schedules now, not just from their games and practices, but also from modeling for sport apparels and shops. This just made them busier than ever, Bokuto included. 

Warm sweat dripped down on Akaashi’s forehead. In every step he took, the vibrator hit his spot. Thinking about Bokuto’s cock replacing it made it worse. When he reached the front door, it immediately opened, revealing Bokuto with a huge smile but when he saw the expression on Akaashi’s face, he frowned. 

“Keiji, are you okay?” He put his hand on Akaashi’s forehead. “Your face is so red–”

Akaashi didn’t let him finish by jumping on his man’s arms, catching him by surprise. Their lips met, sparking pleasure and lust in their bodies. He smiled against Bokuto’s lips when he felt his hands cupping his thighs to support him. The door slammed shut and Bokuto pressed Akaashi’s back on it without taking his lips off of him.

A tongue swiped the bottom of Bokuto's lips, Akaashi asking for entrance. With a small smile, he tangled his tongue on Akaashi, loving the whimpers that leaked out from his mouth. As they savored each other's lips, Akaashi grinded his erection on Bokuto's abdomen, seeking for the friction that he was dying to feel. 

“K-Kou...t-take it out…” Akaashi moaned when he felt himself getting so close. Saliva dripped down from his lips, eyes hooded as he looked at Bokuto’s scrunched up face. 

A growl vibrated on Bokuto’s throat. “Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he whispered. “Baby, what do you want me to take out?”

Akaashi’s face flushed even more, unable to say what he wanted to say. Seeing the uncertainty on Akaashi’s face, Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi’s butt to squeeze it but he felt something on his back pocket. He pressed on it and Akaashi let out a loud mewl. Taken aback, Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s face with his mouth gaping in surprise. 

“Keiji, you–” He put his boyfriend down, slipping his hand on Akaashi’s back pocket to take out a small controller. “Fuck,” Bokuto murmured when he realized why Akaashi looked like he was already on edge. “Come on, baby, I’ll take it out for you.” He picked him up again and went straight to his bedroom with long strides. It was getting hard for him to endure the tightness in front of his pants. Seeing his boyfriend looking too far gone and knowing he has a vibrator up his ass, Bokuto felt like he would come on the spot.

Bokuto gently put Akaashi in the middle of the bed, unsure of what to do next but Akaashi did something that made him even more riled up. Akaashi took off his pants and revealed a lacy underwear beneath, soaked with his own liquid. 

“Shit,” Bokuto clenched his fist and bit his lip, an animalistic growl escaping his lips. “Keiji, baby, you did this for me?”

Akaashi whimpered. “I missed you,” He hooked his fingers on the side of the underwear and slowly slid it off from him. “I want to see how you’ll react when you see me…”–he spread his legs apart, his hole dripping from the lube that he coated in the vibrator before putting it in–“...pulling this thing out.” A soft moan escaped his lips when he slowly removed the toy from him, his eyes not leaving Bokuto. 

The intense look on Bokuto's eyes almost made him cum. Golden eyes grew darker as he pulled the vibrator out. 

"Keiji, do you want me to help you with that?” He walked closer to the bed, kneeled on the edge and pressed both of his hands on it. His voice was deep and raspy, sending shivers down Akaashi’s spine.

Instead of answering, Akaashi moved his foot and pressed it on Bokuto’s crotch, feeling the hardness of his dick on his skin. “Do you want me to help you with that?” 

Bokuto’s lips curled up into a smirk. The athlete’s attractiveness could make everyone kneel, shaming the gods and goddesses of Olympus with just his body alone. He put his hand on the hem of his shirt and removed it from him, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Akaashi. This wasn’t the first time they would do this but the anticipation that was building up in them was making them impatient. Their hands were tingling to touch each other’s skin and ravage each other’s lips.

A zipper flew open, Akaashi took Bokuto’s hard dick on his hand, pumped it a few times before putting the tip on his mouth. He knew how Bokuto would want it. Starting from the tip, he swirled his tongue on the slit, Bokuto's groans vibrating through Akaashi's throat down to his groin. 

"Keiji, you're so good. I love how your lips press on the tip and sucks on it gently," Akaashi moaned as he listened to Bokuto's raspy voice. "I want it to hit your throat and load it with my cum."

Fuck, Akaashi screamed in his mind. He went down on Bokuto until the head hit his throat, doing what his man wanted. He would do everything for Bokuto at this point, devoting himself into pleasuring him to replace the two whole weeks without seeing each other. 

Bokuto's cock throbbed in Akaashi's mouth, almost reaching his peak but he put his hand on Akaashi's head and gently pushed him. "Baby, if I'm gonna cum, I want it inside you."

Gunmetal eyes clouded with haze stared back at him. Akaashi's mouth was slightly ajar, dripping with Bokuto's precum. It was a delectable sight, enough to intensify the desire welling inside him. Seeing Akaashi like this, going far to satisfy both of their desires made him feel like he was the luckiest man on earth. 

"You said you want to cum in my mouth," Akaashi said, taking Bokuto's dick with his hand again. "Do everything you want with me, Kou."

Gritting his teeth and scrunching up his nose, he said, "You're a little slut, are you?" His voice was like a growl, hoarse and guttural. "You want my dick so bad, Keiji?"

No one has ever talked to him like this before but what surprised him was not the vulgar words but the way he loved hearing it from Bokuto's mouth. 

_More… he wanted so much more._

Akaashi put his mouth back on Bokuto, licking from the base up to the tip without looking away from him. His cheeks were flushed, face covering with sweat, and as he hollowed his cheek, he felt the warm liquid hitting his throat. Shutting his eyes, he tried to swallow it all down but felt himself getting lifted until he was placed on Bokuto's lap. 

"You'll be the death of me," Bokuto whispered, his eyes hooded as he showered soft kisses on Akaashi's face, down to his neck, leaving marks that would surely stay for days. 

His hand cupped Akaashi's ass, fingers circling its rim and finally slipping in two fingers to stretch him out. "Look at you, already prepped up that my fingers easily slid in."

Warm hands clung to Bokuto's wide and strong back, Akaashi's fingers digging on the skin, making his own marks. He loved clinging to it, feeling the hard muscles on his palms. It was the same back they featured in billboards, shown on television and printed in magazines. But this back is his. Only his. 

Bokuto's hard cock slid in between Akaashi's ass, rubbing into it before finally putting in the tip. He threw his head back, whimpering and wanting more. 

"Kou, put it all in," He dropped his head on Bokuto's shoulders, his hand rubbing Bokuto's back, loving the feeling of his warm skin. 

"Are you sure?" Bokuto asked, voice low. His hands were on Akaashi's hips, squeezing it a bit. As much as he wanted to plunge deep within Akaashi, he always made sure that Akaashi was well-prepared, not wanting to hurt him in any way. 

"I'll be fine, Kou. Just put it in." A suck on the shoulder that was followed by a soft kiss was enough for Bokuto to fully claim Akaashi. 

The tightness engulfed Bokuto's throbbing member, making him hiss. Their body pressed closely together, heartbeat and breathing in sync. 

It was an intimate moment, not just because of their bodies turning into one and not just because of how they were connected but because of finally being able to feel one another. Their yearning turned into contentment and bliss as they indulge themselves in this moment of devotion and fervor. 

"You can move now," Akaashi mumbled on Bokuto's skin where his lips were pressed. 

"Why don't you move for me, Keiji?" Bokuto leaned back, watching Akaashi keenly. His eyes had a glint in it, showing how much he wanted to see Akaashi do the work for him. 

While biting his lower lip, Akaashi lifted his hips up and slowly moved down on Bokuto, burying him to the hilt. A soft and inarticulate sound slipped from his lips as he felt how huge Bokuto was, stretching him further than he already was. 

Akaashi moved slowly at first, watching Bokuto as his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, looking at how his member appeared and disappeared from Akaashi's hole. Bokuto seemed like he got impatient, he grabbed Akaashi's hips and slammed his own upwards, meeting in between. 

The sound that Akaashi made was like music to Bokuto's ears. Every moan and whimper that elicited from his mouth invigorated him. As he rammed his hips, Akaashi bounced on his lap, filling the room with the sound of their moans and slapping of skin. Akaashi answered Bokuto's passion with his own, riding in the same rhythm.

Feeling the lack of attention from his hardening buds, Akaashi tweaked his nipples in between his fingers, hoping that Bokuto would notice. 

_He did_. Bokuto would never miss it. 

Bokuto captured it between his teeth, tugged it a bit before fully sucking it, leaving marks and bites around it that would surely bruise. The sensation of being fucked fiercely and being pleasured through his nipples was too much to take in that Akaashi's tears spilled. 

"Deeper…Bokuto-san," 

"Call me Koutarou," Bokuto changed their position, laying down Akaashi on the bed. He put Akaashi's right leg on his shoulder and started assaulting his behind, deeper like what Akaashi wanted. 

"Kou…" Akaashi said something incomprehensible, spewing out words in between his loud moans. "Koutarou…"

Akaashi's fingers dug deeper on Bokuto's back, leaving scratches. It stung and some of it was probably bleeding but Bokuto was too distracted by Akaashi's beauty, face flushed and eyes brimming with tears. 

The sight of Bokuto gritting his teeth and scrunching up his nose as he pounded on Akaashi's ass with reckless abandon was enough for Akaashi to spill his load, painting Bokuto's lower abdomen with it. It didn't take long for Bokuto to fill Akaashi with his own, haze clouding his eyes as he finally reached his peak. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a sitting position and lifted him up to make him sit on his lap again. He hugged him tight, nuzzling his face on his boyfriend's neck and loving his own scent that rubbed on him. At last, Akaashi was back on his arms again. Two whole weeks with only video calls to communicate and two whole weeks without being able to touch him, Bokuto felt like he was going insane. 

He would never get used to being apart with Akaashi. He almost lost his sanity. A week was bearable but two weeks were agonizing. He was separated from Akaashi for a month before and he couldn't help but to fly back just to see him again.

"Bokuto-san, we should take a shower," Akaashi suggested. He noticed the body mirror sitting across their bed. Smiling, he gently touched the marks on Bokuto's back. 

People often see Bokuto's back in magazines, TV and billboards but they would never see him in his bestest form and shape. They would never see these scratches that only Akaashi could give. 

"Nevermind, let's stay like this," he added as he proudly stares at Bokuto's back from the mirror. 

This is the back of _Akaashi's_ ace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can also check my Twitter: [shin ★](https://twitter.com/mimiru_shin)
> 
> Special thanks to [Rara](https://twitter.com/breakfastan0n?s=09) and [Net](https://twitter.com/motjinet_?s=09) for beta reading and for being the source of my serotonin these past few days. And also, thank you for the support!


End file.
